


“I’m sorry I didn’t trust you”

by kristie1175



Series: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed [2]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: #31daysofCharmed, #CharmedMonth, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristie1175/pseuds/kristie1175
Summary: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmedDay 2 - “I'm sorry I didn't trust you”by Kristie Lynn B AKA kristie1175@kristie1175 on Twitter
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn
Series: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859320
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	“I’m sorry I didn’t trust you”

**Author's Note:**

> August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed  
> Day 2 - “I'm sorry I didn't trust you”  
> by Kristie Lynn B AKA kristie1175  
> @kristie1175 on Twitter

Harry is in the Command Center working at his desk. Macy walks over and sits in a chair next him him.

Macy: Harry?

He looks over at her with his sweet smile.

Macy: I’d like to apologize.

Harry stops what he was working on and turns his chair to face her.

Harry: What for?

Macy: I accused you of having a relationship with Abigael. You told me it was just a moment, but I didn’t believe you. (tears start to form in her eyes) I’m sorry I didn’t trust you.

Harry take his hand and wipes away her tears.

Harry: It’s okay. I wasn’t acting myself and didn’t really explain how I was feeling.

Macy: Communication is really important in a relationship.

Harry: I agree. From now on, whenever something’s bothering one of us, we should sit down and discuss how we’re feeling. 

Macy: That’s a great idea. (looks down) Um. Harry? There’s something I’ve been wanting to tell you.

Harry lifts Macy’s head up and brushes her hair out of her face. 

Harry: (staring in her beautiful brown eyes) You can tell me anything.

Macy: Well, remember when I went to Aspen to see Julian? 

Harry nods.

Macy: (nervous) Well, um, he and I sl…

Harry put his finger on her lips. They lock eyes.

Harry: Shh. It’s okay. You didn’t do anything wrong.

Macy nods and smiles. They both embrace in a hug. Macy then pulls away and takes Harry’s hand. 

Macy: (smiles) I want to show you something.

They both stand up and she pulls him over to a table where she was working earlier.

Macy: (excited) I figured out a way to merge you and Jimmy.

She sits in her chair and Harry sits next to her. There are two chalices in front of them. She says a spell and smoke starts to rise up from the chalices forming a double helix. 

Harry: (in awe) That’s amazing!

Macy: (smiles) Thanks. I’ve been working on this for days.

Harry: (touched) Macy, I really appreciate what you are trying to do for me. It means a lot.

Macy: (caressing the side of his face) You mean a lot to me Harry and I want you to be able to feel whole again.

Harry: (tears in his eyes) Thank you.

They both stare at the floating double helix.


End file.
